


hearts on fire and ice in veins.

by persea (tempestu0us)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hockey, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, National Hockey League, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestu0us/pseuds/persea
Summary: Percy wants to stay at a team for once and all. Annabeth wants the Stanley to prove to her father that it was worth it all. Jason and Thalia want to make each other proud. Frank wants to make his family proud. Leo wants to show that small can be strong. Piper wants to distance herself from her father's image. Chiron wants to make a team full of legends.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	hearts on fire and ice in veins.

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a silly [thread](https://twitter.com/cowboypercy/status/1340994558302314496) on twitter but i like the idea of making something out of this. there's not really a schedule set yet (im a pretty busy person) but i hope you enjoy it :)

Annabeth gets checked _h_ _ard_. Her impact with the boards rings out. The crowd gasps and shouts. And then she doesn’t get up. She lays motionless for too long. A heavy silence settles across the stadium. He doesn’t know how she’s hurt. But he rushes the player that hit her from behind. Throwing this helmet as he shouts and races to the middle of the ice. The smirk that fifteen gives him as he shakes off his blocker sets his chest on fire. He grabs the player by his collar.

Percy shoves him away from the boards, shouting “Get the fuck away from her!"

No other fights start. He shouldn't be starting a fight right now, but it feels like it is the only thing he can do. The rest of the players give Annabeth space for trainers and doctors. They make their way onto the ice with the help of Percy's team mates. He sees Thalia glance at him before he throws the first punch. It nails the defenseman's shoulder.

Number fifteen gives him another nasty, sick smirk, "Taking things personal again, Jackson?"

"You should wait to see what I'm about to do before you talk, Lawrence." Percy spits.

Percy cares about everything too much. He cares about the aftermath about what he's about to do, the way his team mates are scrambling between him and Annabeth. But, ultimately, in this moment, he cares about her so much more. He’s so overwhelmed he doesn’t even pay attention to what he's doing. He just doesn't let himself stop. No one gets to hurt Annabeth like that. He throws the punch after punch. Upset that she had to be the one to get hurt for his petty rivalries. That she feels like she needs to protect him because, _"You're the most important one, Perce. Just stay in the game and keep your eye on the puck. We'll make it if you do that."_ But he doe doesn't do that. He throws one last, mighty punch. Then there's a crack when his fist connects with Lawrence's face at a strange angle. A loud gasp carries throughout the crowd again. There's blood dripping onto the ice as Jason and Frank pull Percy away.

He watches the red trail that follows fifteen.

Percy knew he was gonna get kicked out of the game before he threw the first punch. Lawrence knew too, expecting this to be some epic fight with the win being his. That was until Percy blows his helmet off with the first _good_ punch. Reyna looks pissed, and he doesn't know what about. Probably everything going on. They're losing the game. Their captain is injured. And their starting goalie is out of the game. Chiron is going to lose his mind- again.

Pollux looks grim when Percy climbs onto the bench. He taps Percy's pads with his stick as the goalie walks into the locker room before skating onto the ice. Pollux's eyes avoid Annabeth, who's being moved on a stretcher and off the ice. Instead, he looks up at the big screen as it replays the impact again. It doesn’t seem real. It seems like something out of a movie. So he gets ready for the next part of this game.

The energy of the game changes completely with Annabeth hurt and Percy losing his temper like that. It's no longer a challenge that determines the winners, it's an all out war of revenge for the Demigods. His temper was always a bit easy to get going more than others, but it hadn’t been seen like that before. To the point where he knocked a tooth out and broke a nose. His team doesn't look good. Not when the play-offs start like this. It's an ugly beginning that they won't be able to recover from, not this season.

Thalia and Jason make an unspoken decision to give the other team hell. The amount of penalties and time spent in the box for the game is absurd. Coaches threaten to take everyone off the ice. The Bruins only gets cocky about it. They sent Long Island's two best players to the locker room in one fell swoop. What is going to keep them from round two now? But they regret the chirps as soon as Clarisse and Tyson hit the ice.

They may keep getting power plays, but they’ve never experienced a playing style with such vengeance behind it.

Meanwhile Percy is freaking out in the locker room. He’s trying to do anything that'll keep his mind off Annabeth. He paces, attempts to work reflexes, even gets on a bike. But anyone could’ve told him that keeping her off his mind would be the last thing he was able to do. What's worse, is the only things he can focus on are the terrible outcomes. The ones that tell him she won't be coming back onto the ice. She won't get to play again.

He saw how she hit the boards in full detail. It was the type of impact that paralyzes players.

Percy doesn’t know how long it had been when Piper came into the locker room. But it wasn't like he was keeping track at this point. He's just sitting in his cubby, trying to control his breathing. She laughs at him, like she always does when he's the first off the ice and into the locker room. Piper laughs at him at the end of every game. Because he always has to be the first.

She looks rough, her eye black and helmet under her arm. The initial look on her face makes fear rise into his throat. Piper reads him as well as Annabeth does, which is spooky. But rather than a "I know what you're going to do next." sort of look that Annabeth would give him. She gives Percy a "I know what you're feeling and going through." look.

Her voice is gentle and her expression is soft as she says, “Knowing her, she’ll be playing again by next season.”

Piper instigated a massive fight that caused a delay to game when she heard the extent of Annabeth's injuries. It makes Percy laugh, knowing that there's someone else as protective as he is over Annabeth. She has a fractured skull, concussion, there’s something that's "Not a _massive_ deal" messed up with her spine, she needed facial stitches, and she broke her arm when she tried to catch herself. Which is almost funny, considering she was unconscious when she hit the ice. Annabeth's reflexes have always been one step ahead of her.

Piper was probably the best person to tell Percy, she explains it by measuring his emotions. She know just what to say and how to say it. He wonders how often she talks to his mother.

Once he gets the update, they sit in silence, he is out of his gear, just waiting to leave and go to the hospital as soon as the game is over. It was the beginning of third, so it's only another fifteen minutes at most. But it all moves too slow once he knows what’s going on. Thinking of Annabeth alone, without her closest friends- it makes him sick to his stomach.

The team comes in, Percy knows that they'll hear shit from Chiron for not doing press. But when Thalia rushes in, changes, and pulls him into the parking lot, time is suddenly in hyper speed. He doesn't care what is going to happen next. Piper can cover press and interviews for them; she's does that anyways. One of their phones start ringing as they rip out of the parking lot. Thalia talks, but it's rushed. The way she talks when she's stressed or panicky and just trying to fill the silence. There's punk music playing on the radio, but it's too quiet for either of them to focus on.

Percy is too deep into his own head, if he doesn't get out anytime soon- he'll be at rock bottom again.

The time they spend in ER is strange. It moves all at once and not at all. Waiting to hear information, watching teammates filter in and out. Grover appears with nervous talking and questions. Tyson comes in with a heavy arm across Percy's shoulders. Reyna comes in smoldering, but takes Thalia's hand. Percy watches the way her thumb runs over the top of her knuckles. The same way that his mom used to do with him, when he was young and angry, she'd do it to calm him down.

Percy goes outside to call his mom. She was watching the game, but Sally Jackson knows what it means for her son to cry. And his broken explanation makes her want to run to Boston. To be the one he needs by his side.

Yet, when he returns to the waiting room, seeing his closest friends, his throat tightens again. He may not be panicking anymore, there's no more rushing. Everything from here on out is all too slow for his comfort. There's nothing inside him that makes time rage. He misses that anger. The adrenaline rush of breaking a person’s nose. He misses it because it’s making the time between him seeing Annabeth awake again and now crawl.

**Author's Note:**

> [here's a link to the twitter moment!](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1343974952421240835) i'll be posting art and little ficlets there if you're interested in following it :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cowboypercy)  
> [tumblr](https://twelverose.tumblr.com)


End file.
